Naruto: The Next Generation
by AbraiNejimaru
Summary: This story is about a new generation of heroes from the anime Naruto. the main character is Nejimaru Abrai. Beware his power.


Author's Note: This story is based around the adventure of Nejimaru Abrai, an inteligent ninja from the Hidden Leaf village. Beware his power, for he will surprise you all.

Disclaimer: So, yeah... I don't own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would be dead, and Sasuke would be the main character.

Graduation

"Nejimaru, wake up," said my mother softly, trying to rouse me out of bed.

"Mother, can't i just get a few more minutes?" I said sleepily, rolling over and trying to fall back asleep.

"Nejimaru Abrai, if your ass isn't up and out of bed in the next five seconds, you're going to be late for school, and you know your graduation ceremony is today." My mother said, a note of annoyance in her voice.

"Fine, i'll get up." I sat up just as she left my room, stood up, got dressed, and then went into the kitchen where Mother was washing the dishes, and Father was drinking his morning tea.

"Good morning Nejimaru," said Father.

"Good morning Father," I said, bowing. "Where's Katsuo? Did he already leave for his mission?"

"Yes, he did. His mission started very early this morning," said Mother.

"Okay. I can't wait til i'm a great Chunin like big brother."

"Speaking of leaving, Nejimaru, you better hurry up. Your ceremony is in just a half hour," said Father.

"Oh, right! See you later!" I said, putting my shoes on and running like hell to the Academy. When I got there, Minada Uchiha met me at the door.

"You're late, as usual," she said, smiling.

"I know, Mother and Father kept telling me." I said.

"Alright then, let's get inside," she said.

We walked into the classroom where half of my classmates were already gone.

"Nejimaru, you're late. You're also next. Go," said Master Moegi.

I bowed to her, and walked into the room she pointed to, where Konohamaru and Udon were sitting at a desk with headbands covering it.

"Alright Nejimaru, your final exame is to perform the clone jutsu, and make three perfect clones of yourself," said Master Konohamaru.

"Easy as pie." I said, then formed the handsigns Tiger, Boar, Ox, and Dog, then made three perfect clones.

"Very good Nejimaru, please take this Headband. You have graduated to the rank of Genin," said Master Konohamaru.

I bowed, said thank you, and left the room. I went outside to catch some fresh air, still holding my headband in my hand.

"Are you just going to hold it, or are you going to put it on?" Asked a young girl's very familiar voice.

"I'll put it on when I'm damn good and ready, Tiensuke." I said, turning to the Hyuga.

"Don't get snippy, I was just asking," she said.

I looked down at my headband, then put it on, tying it in the back.

"There, happy now?" I asked.

"Yes, very much so," she giggled, "You look very handsome."

"Go away," I said, turning my head to hide my face, which had turned bright red.

A half hour later.

Minada came out, her headband already tied tight around her forehead. She smiled at me, and then we walked around town for a while.

"So, are you happy you graduated?" She asked after a while.

"Yeah, and I'm sure my family will be happy, too," I said, smiling at her.

"I wish my dad were still alive," she said, looking at the sky, a sad expression on her face.

"I'm sure that if Sasuke were here, he'd be very proud of you," I said, wrapping my arm around her.

She smiled, then stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm hungry," she said, holding her stomach.

I looked around really quick, then I saw why she was saying it. Ichiraku Ramen was right in front of us.

"Do you want ramen?" I asked, a smile spreading wide onto my face.

"Yes." And so we walked into the noodle bar, ordered our food, and ate.

When we finished, Minada had eaten about four bowls of ramen, and then got full.

"It is truly amazing that you're still skinny." I said, putting my empty wallet back into my pocket. That's when i noticed it. We were being followed. "Minada-"

"Yeah, I know. Come on." We broke into a sprint, heading for the closest home, which just happened to belong to Kiminari Haruno. She gladly let us in, and when i looked out the window, I noticed I was looking into the eyes of the Sharingan. I tripped as i took a few steps back from the surprise.

"Oh, hi Midori," said Midori, smiling.

"Hey sis," said Midori, smiling, climbing into the room.

"So why are you following us?"

"I just wanted to make sure nothing happened to my little sister," she said.

"But i'm older!" Said Minada.

"By three minutes, not to mention, i'm the only one of us able to use the sharingan."

"That's not true anymore!" said Minada, activating her Sharingan.

"You're only able to use the first level!" Said Midori.

"And you only the second!" Said Minada.

"Can you three take this outside?" Said Kiminari.

"Yes, we can." I said, grabbing Minada's hand and dragging her downstairs and outside. "Okay, so you both are sisters, and neither of your Sharingan. Is at the max yet. Big woop. Now, it's getting late, so let's all go home."

"Fine," said the Uchiha twins together, and we all left for home.

Later that night

When i got home, my mother drenched me with affection, and my father told me he was so proud at my progress thus far.

"Thank you Father, that means a lot to me," I said, smiling.

"Now then, your brother would like to talk to you," said Father. "He's out back, so don't keep him waiting any longer."

"Yes sir," I said, bowing.

As my father said, Katsuo was out back, waiting for me.

"First, i'll congratulate you on graduating, and second, I'd like to tell you about our clan's Kekkei Genkai." Said Katsuo, not looking up as i approached.

"Kekkei Genkai? I didn't know we even had one." I said.

"Ah, but we do," he replied.

"Well, what is it?" I asked curiously.

"Well, the real name was lost some time along our clan's history, so we just call it the Blood Brothers now."

"What's it do?"

"It lets you steal other people's Kekkei Genkai. What you do is you cut your self and the other person who has the Kekkei Genkai, press your wounds together, and then your blood will absorb the DNA needed, adapt to it, and thus allowing you to use it. It also works on different Chakras," he said, matter-of-factly.

"Cool..." I said, my voice trailing off.

"Anyways, time for bed. You have a long day ahead of you."

"Oh, right. Okay. Goodnight Big Brother."


End file.
